Dulces Sueños
by HybridVirus
Summary: Silencio… era todo lo que inundaba la habitación, lo extrañaba y no podía detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que se sentía sola en esa cama, solo quería irse a dormir… pero parecía imposible sin el. AU NoruegaXFemMéxico


**Dulces Sueños  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"  
_

_Flashback_

******◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:******

El suave resplandor de la luna se adentraba furtivamente por la ventana, cubriendo con sus tenues rayos a la silueta que se encontraba recostada en la cama de la habitación. Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la mujer, sus irises miel se encontraban fijos en la pared mientras que su mente parecía divagar ajena a cualquier cosa que sucediera en los alrededores. Nuevamente un tembloroso suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras que sentía un ligero escozor en sus ojos que le informaba que podría empezar a llorar en cualquier segundo.

Honestamente, Rafaela no estaba segura de en qué momento había comenzado la pelea… y en verdad no tenía idea de que había llevado a su pareja a reaccionar de tal modo para aislarse de ella. Lukas era un amor de persona, aunque era realmente callado nunca había escatimado a la hora de expresar su afecto con palabras y era gentil con sus acciones… aunque a veces podía ser bastante brusco con ciertas personas como su hermano Matthias. Lukas no era una persona que soliera demostrar sus emociones fácilmente en público, pero eso no cambiaba que lo amaba con todo el corazón.

La pelicastaña hundió el rostro en la almohada mientras dejaba su mente divagar en sus recuerdos del día, recordaba que el rubio había tenido un gesto de molestia que era muy inusual de ver en su rostro, repentinamente las palabras habían volado de los labios de ambos, las del rubio llenas de sorna y molestia que parecían helarle la piel a la ojimiel, mientras que sus propias palabras habían sido altas en volumen e insistencia. Honestamente no tenía idea de si estaba teniendo suerte o no, la verdad esperaba que Lukas saliera del departamento y que la llamara más tarde cuando estuviera completamente fuera de la realidad en algún bar.

Pero contrario a lo que había esperado, el noruego se había retirado de la sala y se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones del departamento que ambos compartían para no volver a aparecer durante el resto del día. Lentamente la ojimiel se acurruco debajo de las sabanas intentando quedarse dormida y esperar que las cosas estuvieran mejor en la mañana. Un gesto de molestia se apodero de las facciones de la mexicana, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la pared. Ni siquiera podía recordar… porque razón habían peleado.

Un triste _'Sniff'_ escapo de la joven, mientras restregaba la sabana contra sus ojos intentando convencerse de que no empezaría a llorar por algo tan absurdo _'Thump'_ la respiración de la mujer se detuvo por completo al escuchar el pequeño eco que provenía del pasillo, el gentil murmullo de las pisadas del ojiazul resonaban gentilmente contra el piso de madera, lentas y silenciosas como si intentaran procrear el menor ruido posible. El gentil sonido de la perilla girando y el murmullo de un _'Click'_ le anuncio que el rubio se encontraba en la habitación.

Rafaela se encontró relajando su respiración, mientras se quedaba completamente quieta al escuchar como el murmullo de las pisadas del joven hombre se detenía frente a la cama _"¿Estas revisando si estoy dormida?"_ se preguntó a sí misma la mujer, mientras escuchaba el susurro de ropa siendo removida y el gentil _'Thump' _de la hebilla del cinto del ojiazul golpearse contra el suelo. El movimiento del colchón hundiéndose le arranco repentinamente de sus ensoñaciones, para después sentir el gentil modo en que las sabanas se encontraron siendo llevadas hacia sus hombros y como las frías manos del rubio la cubrían cuidadosamente.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El silencio se había apoderado de la obscura habitación, el único sonido perceptible a sus oídos era el gentil murmullo de la relajada respiración del noruego y el suave susurro del viento meciendo las ramas de los arboles fuera de la ventana. El cuerpo del ojiazul se encontraba prácticamente pegado al suyo, podía sentir como la respiración de Lukas acariciaba su nuca mientras que los escalofríos le recorrían de pies a cabeza ante la cercanía del rubio. Lentamente los parpados de la ojimiel se cerraron intentando ignorar el sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su estómago.

Podía sentir a Lukas… estaba tan cerca… pero a la vez tan lejos. Ese sentimiento que la había acompañado durante todo el día se estaba haciendo presente nuevamente, podía sentir como si un abismo se encontrara entre ambos a pesar de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. _"Yo…"_ una temblorosa exhalación escapo de la pelicastaña mientras se remolineaba inquietamente sobre las sabanas. ¿Y si las cosas no se arreglaban?... ¿Qué tal si nunca volverían a ser como antes?... _"No puedo hacer esto…" _

Con un repentino movimiento las manos de la pelicastaña alejaron la sabana de sus hombros para darse la vuelta rápidamente, su corazón latía apresuradamente contra su pecho, la idea de que todo entre ellos dos se derrumbara no la dejaría dormir. Todo el día había sentido una enorme incertidumbre mientras esperaba a que el rubio apareciera de su guarida, cosa que no había sucedido, ni siquiera para comer o cenar, la morena estaba consciente de que no había otra opción… _"Tengo que reparar esto aho-" _

'_Thump' _el sonoro eco del golpe que se había dado contra la frente resonó en sus oídos mientras se llevaba instintivamente las manos hacia la frente –¡Auch!– sus dedos se deslizaron cuidadosamente sobre la bronceada piel que se estaba tornando de un leve tono rojizo, sus irises se encontraron apresados por los profundos orbes azules que la observaban fijamente y que parecían acercarse a su rostro cada vez más. Los pálidos labios del rubio se colocaron sobre su adolorida frente, dejando sobre esta un gentil beso para después alejarse un poco del rostro de le pelicastaña.

Irises miel se encontraron fijos en los orbes índigo del hombre con quien compartía la cama, un gentil silencio se apodero de ambos mientras intentaban comunicar todo aquello que se encontraba en sus corazones solamente con sus miradas. El silencioso manto que se había extendido sobre ambos repentinamente se vio roto por la risueña risa de la mujer latinoamericana, sus dedos se colocaron contra sus labios mientas intentaba contener la risa que le provocaba el ver la enorme marca roja en la pálida frente del chico.

–P-perdón…– murmuro entre risas la morena al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano que ocultaba sus labios. El aliento de Rafaela se encontró repentinamente atrapado en su garganta al ver la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa del noruego. El corazón de los dos latía aceleradamente mientras que los pálidos dedos de Lukas se colocaban con cuidado bajo su barbilla y acariciaban cuidadosamente la bronceada piel de la pelicastaña.

Con pequeños movimientos ambos jóvenes se encontraron deslizándose sobre las rojas sabanas, consiguiendo eliminar de este modo el espacio que se había encontrado entre sus cuerpos y entre sus abrumados corazones –Lo sien– un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó sobre las facciones de la ojimiel al sentir el repentino beso del rubio. Las manos de ambos se deslizaron gentilmente por debajo de la tela de sus ropas, mientras que pequeños susurros entrecortados escapaban de sus labios.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Los dedos de ambos se encontraban entrelazados sobre el pecho del ojiazul, moviéndose gentilmente unos contra otros en un gesto que esperaban pudiera demostrar como apreciaban la cercanía de su pareja. _–Jeg beklager–_ susurro suavemente el chico mientras la pelicastaña recostaba la barbilla sobre su pecho y le dirigía una mirada llena de curiosidad, los irises índigo se mantuvieron firmes sobre el rostro que parecía pedirle una explicación por sus disculpas, mientras que uno de sus brazos rodeaba a la chica para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo.

–…Antes de que habláramos… llame a mis padres…– la tranquila voz del rubio fue como un suave susurro del viento, los ojos de la mexicana se abrieron desmesuradamente al entender porque Lukas había estado molesto en la tarde, la gentil caricia de los labios del rubio en su sien atrajo su atención hacia el rostro del chico nuevamente –¿Qué te dijeron…?– pregunto la pelicastaña mientras una extraña sensación se aferraba a su estómago.

Un gentil 'Hmm' escapo de los pálidos labios del más alto, mientras deslizaba lentamente sus dedos sobre la piel de la mujer que se encontraba acurrucada en uno de sus costados –Les dije que había encontrado a alguien…– comento mientras ignoraba la pregunta de la chica –Que jamás hubiera pensado que…– los azules orbes de Lukas que normalmente parecían estar ocultos detrás de un sinfín de barreras resplandecían abiertamente para ella, gritando a los cuatro vientos con una intensidad aun mayor las emociones que profesaba normalmente con todas sus acciones y pequeñas palabras.

–…Una persona pudiera ser tan perfecta– susurro la voz del chico para después dejar un beso en su frente –No soy perfecta Lukas…– lentamente los dedos de Rafaela se deslizaron sobre la mejilla del rubio mientras este negaba lentamente con la cabeza –El aceptar nuestras imperfecciones es lo que nos hace perfectos– una ligera risa escapo de la ojimiel mientras dejaban pequeños besos sobre la parte baja de la mandíbula del ojiazul –¿Perfectos a nuestra propia manera?– pregunto divertida mientras besaba la roja frente del europeo y al mismo tiempo que los dedos de este acariciaban perezosamente los suyos.

Un gentil asentimiento de la cabeza fue su única respuesta, para que después los labios de ambos se encontraran en un gentil beso, los dedos del rubio se aferraron con fuerza a los de la ojimiel. El recuerdo de sus padres diciéndole que volviera a casa era algo lejano y parte del pasado, el silencio que lo había abrumado durante todo el día se había transformado en una cálida manta al verse de nuevo en la cama con su amante, todo lo que había pasado había sido un error, un problema que no tenía nada que ver con ambos… que no tenía que afectarlos.

Sus labios se separaron cuidadosamente, mientras ambos se acurrucaban sobre las rojas sabanas –Ya es tarde– comento el dueño de los orbes azules mientras su nariz se hundía en las hebras castañas –Vamos a dormir– en unos cuantos segundos ambos se habían acercado aún más, no permitiendo que hubiera ni siquiera un milímetro entre sus cuerpos, la sensación de haber estado separados había sido perturbante, en especial porque ambos creían que su pareja estaba furiosa.

Ambos se habían alejado para darse espacio, esperando evitar una discusión y lo único que habían conseguido era sentirse lastimados, solamente podían esperar que esto no volviera a suceder. Los pálidos dedos de Lukas se entrelazaron entre las hebras castañas mientras sonreía levemente al escuchar el suave y adormilado _'Lo siento_' que escapaba de los labios de Rafaela para después dejar un beso sobre los castaños cabellos –_Drømm søtt… min elskede_–

_**~Owari~**_

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:********  
**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! Estoy de vuelta~ me echaron de menos lo se~ *esquiva todo lo que le arrojen* finalmente he podido volver a escribir, disculpen la tardanza pero unas cuestiones me tenían inhabilitada, pero ya he vuelto y pienso quedarme por algún tiempo. En fin, aunque me siento oxidada, creo que le hice justicia a Lukas, me gustó mucho como quedo el fic y la manera de expresarse de Norge. Los hombres noruegos no tienen miedo de las palabras amorosas (Según ellos mismos) aunque admiten que algunos no son muy expresivos.

Creo que uno nunca debe irse a dormir enojado, porque a veces tardas mucho en quedarte dormido por solamente estar pensando, en este caso Rafaela se siente agobiada porque no hay palabras, ni presencia de parte de Norge y eso es inusual para ella… Oneshot Random… es random. Bueno, vayamos a mis razones para este par, mucha gente piensa que esta pareja es Crack, pero honestamente no lo veo así.

México y Noruega tuvieron su primer contacto en 1814 cuando el reino sueco-noruego estaba unido. A mediados del siglo XIX el reino estableció una red de consulados en diversos países, uno de ellos fue México. Pero el contacto termino cuando se derrumbó el segundo imperio Mexicano. Un tratado de amistad fue firmado entre los dos reinos y México el 19 de Julio de 1985.

Después de independizarse de Suecia en 1905, Noruega inicia relaciones formales con México en 1906 esto también convierte a Noruega en el primer país nórdico en buscar a México, normalmente nuestro país era quien iba y buscaba un tratado de amistad pero esta vez fue Noruega quien inicio el movimiento. En la actualidad, la representación de Noruega en México comprende una Embajada y siete Consulados Honorarios.

México y Noruega han mantenido una relación de amistad y respeto. Tradicionalmente los vínculos entre ambos países se han limitado a intercambios moderados en los ámbitos político, económico, comercial y cultural. Sin embargo, en los últimos años se han estrechado los lazos tanto en el ámbito bilateral como multilateral.

Las posiciones compartidas en distintos foros internacionales sobre política de medio ambiente, desarme y defensa de los derechos humanos principalmente han propiciado un acercamiento entre ambos países. Visitas mutuas de jefes de estado y de representantes gubernamentales además de la familia real, así como un creciente intercambio comercial desde la firma del tratado de libre comercio entre la Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio (AELC) y México en el año 2000 han sido igualmente importantes y entre otras cosas, pero esas serán cuestión para otro día.

Drømm søtt = Dulces sueños

Min elskede = Mi amor

¿Dudas, Comentarios, Crítica, Etc? Ya saben que hacer~ ¡Dejen un Review!


End file.
